jaywilliamsfandomcom-20200214-history
JayWilliams Wiki
Jay Williams Jay Kai Williams (born January 28th 1989) is a professional wrestler. After starting his career in 2011, Williams joined The Tiger’s Cave as a trainee. In 2013 he began to train at Robbie Scott’s Gym where he gained more popularity. He went back to The Tiger's Cave when RSG began to slow down and now does small shows and one off events. Tiger’s Cave (2011-2013) Training under Supreme Tiger in 2011, Jay was completely humbled and shown the way of the tiger. At this point he was forced to wear black trunks, black kickpads, black kneepads and cut hair near bald until he earned the privilege to wear what he wanted and developed enough to gain a character for himself. Jay worked closely with Lightning Tetsuo, the man who would later become Tiger Mask. Jay wanted that honour and became extremely jealous of Tetsuo. Jay began to distance himself from the other Tigers and decided not to wear a mask. Around this time Black Jaguar joined, received training and later faced Tiger Mask. Black Jaguar and Kana Iizuka convinced some of the Tigers to betray the cave. They didn’t tell Jay as Supreme Tiger already had a close eye on him. Jay was betrayed but later joined RSG although it was ran by Jaguar Clan. The group that betrayed the Tigers. Robbie Scott’s Gym (2013-2014) Jay joined RSG with the nickname “The Fallen” having matches with Josh Masters, Joshua Phoenix, Chris Grant, Shinji Yamazaki and even Tiger Mask VIII (Lightning Tetsuo) when he visited to question Jay’s motives. Jay was noticed by Alex Stryder and Scott Barnett and was labelled the next big thing in the sport of professional wrestling. It was around this time that Jay gained his popularity and further developed his skills against a variety of opponents until RSG closed. Tiger's Cave (2014-2017) When RSG closed, Jay returned to the Tiger Cave on a full time basis working closely with Supreme Tiger. It was around this time he stopped doing manoeuvres to excite the crowd and made the Tiger Style his own with a focus on submissions and British style grappling. In 2016, He began to host the tryouts and had great joy in “stiffing” the new talent much to the displeasure of everyone else however the Tiger’s Cave forces became much stronger because of it. In 2017, War Tiger and Kid Tiger joined the ranks but Jay was quick to keep them away from everyone else and manipulate them to his will. Indy Circuit (2017-2018) In 2017 he faced Trey Jordans for the first time. Jay with his trickery and experience managed to win the match. Being a former member of RSG, people had high expectations and he didn’t disappoint. He also faced Chris Franchise later that year and again managed to pull out a victory debuting the “Essence Claw”. 2018 he faced Rev Caliber as fans and wrestlers asked for this match to happen. Caliber brought out the best in Jay but again fell victim to the “Essence Claw”. T1P (2017 - 2018) He faced Max Harlton in his T1P debut in a Contract Match which he won using a “Tiger Bomb”. This was a different side of Jay, he even shook hands after the match. This unfortunately didn’t last long as he would then go join the T1P World Championship Tournament and defeat his old rival Joshua Phoenix defeating him and moving onto the final against Kenshin which he lost, he hasn’t been seen in T1P since and has left the promotion. Crisis (2018) He was contacted by Nahmo to take place in a match at crisis against the current Tiger Mask for his rank. He reluctantly accepted unsure of how Nahmo could make this happen. Jay wore his version of a Tiger Mask to the ring and after a long match removed the Tiger Mask’s mask and attempted to end his career before being stopped by Lightning Tetsuo. Later that night he kept his end of the deal with Nahmo attacking Bryan Amir alongside Joshua Phoenix while Josh Masters attacked Alex Stryder before he could aid Amir. The next week, Williams, Phoenix, Nahmo and Masters met in New York and the King Of New York arena discussing plans in the future and what they would name their new faction. Nahmo chose the name Hybrid IV. King Of New York Tournament (2019) Jay was invited to take part in the KONY Tournament, this is still yet to take place we do know his opening match will take place against Christopher T Rosa. Finishing Moves * Essence Claw * Tiger Driver * Tiger Bomb (2015 - 2017) * Beast Bite (2013 - 2017) * Double Underhook Facebuster (Williams Wrath) (2013 - 2014) * Gaijin Bomb (2011 - 2012) Signature Moves * Essence (Poision Mist) * Buzzsaw Kick (2016 - 2017) * Yakuza Kick * Blasian Blitz * Hammerlock * Cross Arm-bar * Fujiwara Armbar * Space Rolling Elbow * Moonsault * Diving Foot Stomp * Black Jaguar Bomb * Diving Elbow Drop Born: 28 January 1989 (age 29) London, England, UK Ring name(s): Jay Williams Billed Height: 189cm (6 ft 2 in) Billed Weight: 105 kg (231 lb) Trained by: Supreme Tiger Robbie Scottson Debut: 22 August 2013 Category:Browse